We'll Be Good
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Beth and Daryl struggle to cope with new feelings. (Set around Season 4, Episodes 12 & 13) {ONESHOT}


_**We'll Be Good**_

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Hey guys! Crayzee Bubbles here. I'm finally putting up a Walking Dead fic! I am formally announcing that I get the whole Carol x Daryl thing and for a while that was my ship, but after "Still" and "Alone", I am in love with Beth x Daryl! 3 Sooo, this is a Bethyl OneShot SongFic set during the aforementioned episodes. The song is "Be Good" by Emily Kinney. Originally done by, Waxahatchee...I think that's the name. Anyways, hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I do not own any of the Walking Dead characters. I don't own any rights to the song. I am receiving exactly $0.00 for writing this. Now, no suing me please!**

* * *

 _It's unclear now what we intend_  
 _We're alone in our own world_  
 _You don't wanna be my boyfriend_  
 _And I don't wanna be your girl_

* * *

Beth sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into Daryl.

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

She went to walk around him, but due to the hallway being narrow, they were pressed together. Daryl stared into her eyes, and she stared back. Without realizing it, both of them began leaning forward. Right before their lips met, Daryl looked down.

"Gotta piss."

He scooted past her and into the bathroom. She sighed, thinking about that almost kiss.

* * *

 _And that, that's a relief_  
 _We'll drink up our grief_  
 _And pine for summer_

* * *

Beth sat on the floor and picked up her drink. Had she really almost kissed Daryl Dixon? What was this feeling she had? She looked up as he came back. He sat next to her, keeping a safe distance between them. She sighed and decided she'd start a conversation.

"You know what I miss most from before?"

He said nothing, but looked at her. It was his silent sign for her to keep going.

"Laying on the lawn with the radio and suntan lotion. The breeze flowing, not a care in the world."

"That's gone for sure."

She sighed, coming out of her daydreams...back to their shithole of a reality. She picked up her glass of moonshine and gulped it down, pouring another. Maybe if she got drunk enough, all of her feelings would disappear. Daryl watched her in silent thought.

* * *

 _And we'll buy beer to shotgun_  
 _And we'll lay in the lawn_  
 _And we'll be good_

* * *

Beth smiled as they layed on the livingroom floor.

"Tell me something about you."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something I don't know about you."

"Why?"

"Why can't we just try to talk like two normal human beings?"

He sighed.

* * *

 _Now I'm laughing at my boredom_  
 _At my string of failed attempts_  
 _Because you think that it's important_  
 _And I welcome the sentiment_

* * *

Daryl sighed. This was stupid. He didn't see any point in it, but it seemed to mean a lot to her. Through all of the blood and gore, here was Beth Greene...trying to remember the good. Hoping for what once was. Hell, what was the harm in playing along?

"I like jazz."

She giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with jazz?"

"Nothing! You just don't seem like a jazz man."

"Ya'd be surprised at whatcha don know bout me, girl."

* * *

 _And we talk on the phone at night_  
 _Until it's daylight_  
 _And I feel clever_

* * *

"Really? Like what?"

"I already told ya somethin!"

"Fine. I'll tell you somethin and we'll take turns."

He rolled his eyes. She sighed. She knew it was torture for him. He didn't even do this when things were normal, but she couldn't sit around and just survive. She had to **live**. What was the point of staying alive in this world if you let it suck all the life out of you?

"Well?"

She pulled herself from her thoughts and smiled.

"Sorry. Let's see...I hate cotton candy. The texture is weird!"

She made a disgusted face and he smirked.

* * *

 _And I hear the slow in your speech_  
 _Yeah, you're half asleep_  
 _Say goodnight_

* * *

They'd been talking for what seemed like hours and both were drifting off into sleep. When Beth awoke the next morning, she smiled. She was wrapped up in Daryl's strong arms. Their legs were tangled and she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to move without waking him up, but failed. He stirred and looked at the blonde he was holding. He jumped.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"Shit. Of all the people to wake up to."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?"

"Just that you ain't my type!"

"Well, you're not mine either."

She stormed out of the house. He watched, confused. Why was she so pissed?

* * *

 _Now I've got friendships to mend_  
 _I'm selfishly dispossessed_

* * *

Daryl sighed as Beth shoved past him to get to the creek. She had been pissed since that morning. That much he knew. Why, he had no idea. He knew he needed to make up for it, but he didn't know how.

* * *

 _You don't wanna be my boyfriend_  
 _And that's probably for the best_  
 _Because that, that gets messy_  
 _And you will hurt me_  
 _Or I'll disappear_

* * *

Beth sighed as she collected water from the creek. Why was she so upset? Because Daryl Dixon said she wasn't his type? That was a compliment! Besides, it's not like she **liked** him. Did she? She thought about their almost kiss. She had felt a tinge of sadness when he walked away. She remembered waking up in his arms. It felt safe and right. Shit...she liked Daryl Dixon. She cursed herself, knowing she needed to get rid of these feelings. Daryl was not boyfriend material...even in the zombie apocalypse. Like he said, she wasn't his type. She was just another dead girl.

* * *

 _So we will drink beer all day_  
 _And our guards will give way_  
 _And we'll be good_

* * *

Beth smiled as they settled into the funeral home. It wasn't her first choice, but it was safe and stocked. She sat next to Daryl, pulling a jar of moonshine out of her bag.

"Look what I brought."

She slid the jar across the table and he caught it. She pulled out a second jar and began drinking. He simply watched her.

"Not drinking?"

He said nothing, but took the lid off the jar and drank. After a while, Beth was up singing and dancing. He couldn't look away. She was mesmerizing. She stopped dancing and smiled as she looked at him.

"Were you staring at me, Mr. Dixon?"

A pleasant chill ran down his spine when she called him that.

"Not starin. Just watchin."

She laughed and sat next to him.

"Can I ask ya somethin?"

"Sure."

"Why were ya pissed at me?"

Her smile faded.

"Just overreactin."

"Your lyin."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Fine. Maybe it's because as far as I know, we're the only two people alive in the world. Maybe, because I've seen the kind of person you can be. I dunno what the reason is, but I kinda think I might like you, Daryl."

He let that sink in. How could someone like her like him? He thought back to their almost kiss. She hadn't pulled away. He thought about when they woke up together. Had she been smiling? He looked into her eyes.

"Say somethin, Daryl!"

"Call me Mr. Dixon."

"Say somethin, Mr. Dixon."

He growled and grabbed her hair, pulling her into a kiss. He lifted her up and sat her on his lap, deepening the kiss. When they separated, they stared into each other's eyes. Beth knew in that moment that she would never die with Daryl. She may not get to tan, but he'd always keep her safe. Daryl knew that as long as he had her, he would never lose himself...or his heart. He wouldn't go back to the guy he used to be...and he wouldn't lose hope.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Well, there we go. Leave me a review and lemme know whatcha think!)  
**


End file.
